Aura God Vengance
by JediMasterAJKNIGHT
Summary: Ash just lost the Kalos League and has been betrayed by his friends however he is not alone. Together with his faithful companion Pikachu and new friends, they shall take the world by storm. Join the most powerful Aura User ann the powerful Psychic as they travel through the many regions and become the very best. own by Magma maxie ashxharem (Hitaus)
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Pikachu were coming home from Kalos after losing in the League. Ash was frustrated as always. "I'm getting tired of this Pikachu. League after League it seems we can't win!" Ash exclaimed as he punched a tree, breaking off a piece of bark. Pikachu noticed that his best friend's eyes started glowing light blue.

'So it begins.' Pikachu thought bitterly. All Pokémon knew of the legend of the Aura God. This was one of the signs of his awakening.

"Ash?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Sakura?" Ash asked.

"Long time no see Ash." A girl with blue eyes, pink hair tied into a ponytail with long bangs hanging loose, a Keystone earring in her left ear, a pink top, pink shorts, and pink sneakers greeted him.

"Yeah. We haven't talked since Professor Oak's summer camp. I see you still like pink huh?" Ash asked.

"*Giggle* Yep. I haven't changed a bit...except for mastering my Psychic powers." Sakura replied.

Pikachu was unbearably confused. How did Ash know this girl? He sure doesn't remember seeing her on ANY of Ash's adventures. "Pikachu this is my childhood friend Sakura Sakata. Me, her, and Serena went to Professor Oak's summer camp together. I had a real big crush on her when we were kids." Ash introduced. Okay Pikachu was now OFFICIALLY confused. Ash had a childhood crush? Was this the same Ash Ketchum that Pikachu had known for years? Or was this a clone created by Team Rocket? Or a Ditto playing a prank on him? Either way, this new information was too big of a pill for the little mouse to swallow.

"Awe! A Pikachu! How cute!" Sakura gushed rubbing his cheeks. "How on Earth did you get a Pikachu this cute Ash?" Sakura asked.

"He's my starter Pokémon. We had a bit of a rough start when I first started my journey here in Kanto, but after being attacked by a flock of Spearow, and seeing the Legendary Ho-Oh, we've been best friends ever since." Ash replied.

"SHUT UP! You saw THE Legendary Ho-Oh!?" Sakura asked in excitement.

"Ho-Oh was just the first of many Legendary Pokémon I've met. There's also Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Celebi, Latias, Latios, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Regigigas, The Unown, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Manaphy, Deoxys, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Heatran, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Arceus, Shaymin, Meloetta, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Victini, Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, Magearna, and Volcanion." Ash corrected leaving a very shocked Sakura with her mouth agape.

"You are one lucky guy Ash Ketchum. You've been to where most human beings have been trying to get to for years. So how did you meet them?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way to Pallet Town." Ash said as he lead the way. From there he started telling Sakura about all the Legendary Pokémon he had met over the years. To say Sakura was jealous was an understatement. Once they got to Pallet Town they went straight for Professor Oak's lab and went to the Corral where Ash was tackled to the ground by Meganium...again. "Yes hello. It's good to see you too Meganium." Ash greeted his infatuated Johto Grass Type. "Meganium can you please get off?" Ash asked as Meganium reluctantly got off of Ash.

"Wow. Your Meganium sure...likes you." Sakura said sweatdropping.

"You should see her on a bad day." Ash said as he grimaced at the thought.

"Uh oh. Trouble squad heading our way." Sakura informed. Ash looked over to see Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, even his own mother. Ash being the Aura God and Sakura being a Psychic, they both immediately knew what was going on. Sakura clung to Ash's arm tightly.

Of course once Brock saw Sakura he went all flirt mode. But before he could, Croagunk Poison Jabbed him and Misty and Max dragged him aside. "Ash we have to talk." Dawn said seriously.

"What about?" Ash asked.

"We want you to give up on your dream!" Misty exclaimed.

"You want Ash to do what!?" Gary asked angrily as he, Tyson, Paul, Trip, and Alain walked in. The rivals were immediately by his side and glared at the traitors.

"What gives you the right to dictate what he does!?" Paul asked.

"Well for one he sucks as a Trainer! Secondly because he gets into way too much trouble!" Misty replied getting right into Paul's face. You could literally see sparks from the glares they gave each other.

"That gives you no right to betray him like that!" Gary deadpanned.

"Yeah! It's not his fault that Team Rocket doesn't quit!" Tyson added.

"It's not just Team Rocket you dimwit! He gets into trouble with EVERY Criminal Syndicate, AND Legendary Pokémon!" Max corrected.

"Yeah and you boonies should be thankful that Ash gets in between those two otherwise we wouldn't be alive now would we?" Trip asked.

"You want to know why I have to get involved with those two?" Ash asked.

"Yes! An explanation would go a long way mister!" Delia replied.

"Because I'm the Aura God! I have to be the one to stop those criminals AND the warring Legendary Pokémon!" Ash replied as he went all Super Saiyan God on them.

"He looks just like Super Saiyan God Goku now." Sakura thought as she blushed a million shades of red.

"Dragon Ball Z was an awesome Anime." Gary said.

"Dang straight." Trip agreed.

"So. You still think it's wise to betray me?" Ash asked as he hovered above the crowd. "Return my Pokémon!" He recalled as Pokeballs started levitating and returning his Pokémon, then vanishing. "You will rue the day that you messed with me!" He threatened. Then he pointed at Delia. "Even you...mother." He added before vanishing with those who remained loyal to him.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Serena asked.

"I think we just enraged a deity." Clemont replied fearfully.

"Huh. Really? I thought we invited him over for tea." Max retorted.

While the traitors were discussing what to do, the Legendary Pokémon in the Hall of Origin were furious. 'Traitors! The lot of them!' Rayquaza roared.

'They will pay for their disloyalty!' Diancie threatened.

'Ash has done SO much for them and this is the thanks he gets!? I knew I shouldn't have trusted them!' Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Why mamma? Why hate papa?" Manaphy cried as Latias tried to comfort the baby Legendary.

'My fellow Legendary Pokémon! Now is the time! Ash has done so much for us, so now is our turn to repay the debt! Let us go to the Aura God and fight by his side...as his Pokémon!' Arceus declared causing an eruption of cheers as they all ran out to join Ash by his side.

(A/N: And cut! That's chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Question time; Do you guys want me to make this a Harem? If so who all do you want in it? What new Pokémon do you want Ash to capture? And is there any antagonists that you want to become good guys? Let me know in the comments section below and as always I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye!) 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon and also it a harem story In the Hoenn Region Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, was holding a meeting in his base with Archie of Team Aqua, and Cyrus of Team Galactic. "Thank you both for attending this meeting." Maxie said.

"No problem. So what's this about?" Archie asked.

"Giovanni has gathered the other Syndicates under one cause. To destroy Ash Ketchum." Maxie replied causing the other two to growl. "However. Tabitha believes that he found a 'trump card' so to speak." He assured. "Tabitha. Your notes please." He ordered as his admin gave him a file which he in turn gave to the other two Syndicate leaders. Cyrus smirked at this new found information.

"So what do we do now?" Cyrus asked.

"Now we must inform our new friend of the events that are soon to come. Giovanni will regret starting a war with the Aura God." Maxie replied. Meanwhile at the Tree of Beginning. Ash and his group appeared in the heart and Ash was met with a hug by his twin sister.

"Big brother! I've missed you so much!" The girl cried.

"Hey Ashley. I've missed you too." Ash greeted as he kissed her head. Pikachu, Tyson, Paul, Trip, and Alain were severely confused.

"Ashley. Long time no see." Gary greeted.

"Same here Gare-bear." Ashley returned the greeting as she hugged him.

"Ashley!" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura!" Ashley returned the greeting as she hugged the pink haired girl.

Ashley turned to face her eldest twin. "Arceus told me what happened. I can't believe mom did what she did." She said as she cried. Ash went to comfort his youngest twin.

"Hey Ash are you going to introduce us to BOTH these girls?" Trip asked.

"Oh yeah. The girl in pink is Sakura Sakata, and this girl right here is my youngest twin Ashley." Ash introduced shocking Pikachu, and the rivals save for Gary.

"So where are we exactly?" Gary asked.

"This is the heart of the Tree of Beginning." Ash replied as the tree itself created a throne out of crystal. Just like in Harry Potter, Ash clapped his hands and banners started hanging. They were light blue with the Aura Guardian symbol upright like an 'A'. "Now begins the reign of Team Aura." Ash said as he activated everybody's Aura with his own.

"What did you do?" Trip asked.

"I unlocked your Aura powers. Team Aura is the Justice Syndicate that will annihilate all evil in this world. A team full of Aura users." Ash replied.

Later all the Legendary Pokémon came in. 'Ash it's good to see you again.' Arceus greeted.

"Same here Lady Arceus." Ash returned the greeting.

'Ashley.' Arceus greeted.

"Lady Arceus." Ashley returned the greeting.

"So Ash, what's on the agenda?" Sakura asked as she and Ashley leaned over opposite sides of the throne.

"For now I'm going to train." Ash replied as he got up and walked out of the room with his Pokémon close behind. Once he got outside he was greeted by Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus.

"Ash Ketchum. We meet again." Maxie greeted.

Ash just stood there with a stone cold stare. Meanwhile back in the heart. Arceus and Jirachi stayed behind so the former could have a discreet conversation with the latter. Everyone else cleared out to watch Ash train. 'Now Jirachi. I know what's on your mind...traitor.' Arceus said causing Jirachi to go blue shocked. Jirachi slowly turned towards the enraged Goddess with a fiery background behind her. 'You chose Max over your God!?' She exclaimed. 'Shaymin and Mesprit liked Dawn, and Manaphy was hatched by May but they even chose Ash instead of the traitors!' She added as she attacked Jirachi with a Thunder Shock.

You'll also like

Aura Is With Me by CrazyUmbreonGirl Aura Is With Me By CrazyUmbreonGirl 11.1K 355 Vengeance of a Lost Flame by CainLimbo Vengeance of a Lost Flame By CainLimbo 710 10 Me and you by pitza_perfect Me and you By pitza_perfect 2.4K 137 Advanceshipping- The return by Bidong10 Advanceshipping- The return By Bidong10 401 12 The End of an Era (Pokemon) by LucarioMaster41 The End of an Era (Pokemon)  
By LucarioMaster41 2.3K 64 Pokemon Fanfic: The Betrayal by JeffreyKim581 Pokemon Fanfic: The Betrayal By JeffreyKim581 4.3K 88 'I'm sorry Lady Arceus!' Jirachi cried.

'Sorry doesn't cut it Jirachi! You are banished from my court, and I strip you of your power to grant wishes.' Arceus threatened as she attacked Jirachi one last time with a different attack and teleported the traitor to her preferred master before teleporting herself outside with Ash and his disciples. 'Sorry I'm late for training. I had to get rid of...loose ends.' She apologized to Ash.

"I understand Arceus. If Jirachi wanted to be with Max then she got what was coming." Ash stated.

"So Ash. Will you accept our offer?" Maxie asked.

"You've got a deal. But if you so much as think of going back to your old antics then you won't live long enough to betray me." Ash threatened.

"You have our word...Aura God." Maxie assured.

"You saved our lives so why not join forces with you to repay the favor?" Archie asked.

"Joining forces with you would also be beneficial for the world as a whole." Cyrus added.

"Alright I'm going back to training then." Ash said as he walked away.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely. I just read their thoughts and emotions, and they're serious about this." Ash replied as put his arms around Sakura and Ashley.

Meanwhile with the traitors. "I can't believe Serena and Delia went off looking for Ash. He's dumber than a Magikarp." Max thought.

"I agree with you Max." May agreed.

Suddenly Jirachi appeared in front of Max and fell into his arms. "Jirachi is that you?" Max asked.

'Yes Max it's me. It's great to see you.' Jirachi replied.

"What happened to you?" Max asked.

'I was cast out of Arceus' council and lost my wish granting power just because I chose you over Ash.' Jirachi replied.

"Well we won't have to deal with them again. Do ya want to join me?" Max asked.

'I would love to.' Jirachi replied as she hugged Max before he captured her without struggle.

Back with Ash. "Hey Sakura I have tell you something." Ash addressed.

"What is it Ash?" Sakura asked.

"I have been madly in love with you ever since we met. Will you go out with me?" Ash asked causing Sakura to blush.

"I would love to." Sakura replied as kissed Ash surprising him at first but leaned into it.

"Hands off my man!" A familiar voice exclaimed in rage.

"Your man? You had your chance bitch! He's mine now!" Sakura shot back. Then Serena and Sakura went into a cat fight.

"Ash!" Another familiar voice called out. One that made Ash furious.

"Oh. Hello...mom. Or should I say Delia?" Ash greeted halfheartedly.

"I'm still your mother young man and I demand that you don't date Sakura! You're better off with Serena." Delia scolded.

"YOU HAVE THE GALL TO WALK INTO MY CASTLE AND DEMAND ME TO BREAK UP WITH SAKURA ONLY TO DATE THAT BITCH SERENA!?" Ash asked. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. "Leave my sight...both of you! And never talk to me again!" Ash demanded.

"Honey I only want what's best for you. You don't want a Psychic to be the mother of your children do you?" Delia asked.

"Maybe I do. But you no longer have the authority to tell me what to do. You're not my mother anymore. Now leave." Ash spat.

Delia ran, crying with Serena who was also crying. "That ain't right. Coming in here just to spout that bullshit." Archie thought.

"Ash took care of that though. Hopefully they won't bother him ever again." Paul prayed.

"I wish it were that simple Paul. I have seen the future. Delia will try anything to get me and Serena together." Ash thought bitterly as held Sakura tightly in his arms.

"So what do we do big bro?" Ashley asked.

"We can't allow them to think they've won. I'll be waiting for my moment of opportunity, but until then." Ash replied as he went back to training.

(A/N: And cut! That's chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. don't forget to leave a comment down below, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Sayonara.) 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ashley went into the throne room and saw her elder twin sitting on his throne looking bored. "Good morning brother. Have you been up all night?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied rubbing the corners of his eyes tiredly. "So do ya need sis?" He asked.

"I was going to inform you that I need to go to Professor Oak's lab to get my Pokémon." Ashley replied.

"Alright. Be careful out there sis." Ash warned as he hugged his younger twin.

"I will. I'll be back." Ashley assured.

Meanwhile somewhere else. "I can't believe Ash chose that bitch Sakura over me. I swear I'll have him to myself one way or another." Serena thought.

"That can be arranged my daughter." A familiar voice assured.

"Daddy?" Serena asked.

"Yes Serena. It is I. Your father. I know what he is AND I could control his mind. He would be all yours." Giovanni replied stepping out of the shadows. "Lysandre and Ghetsis want to use him to their own schemes as well. But I will get you Ash Ketchum only if you join me." He assured.

"I'll do it. Anything as long as I can have him all to myself." Serena said.

"Excellent. First we capture his beloved sister, that will draw him out of hiding." Giovanni said. A mischievous grin suddenly crawled on Serena's lips.

"I like what you think daddy." Serena thought.

Meanwhile with Ashley. "Blaziken, Crobat, Lucario, Empoleon, Flygon, and Jolteon return!" Ashley recalled. "Alright, I should get back to big brother before he gets wor..." She thought as she was knocked unconscious by a Team Rocket Grunt.

"Sir. We got the girl." The grunt spoke through a earpiece.

"Excellent. Bring her to me, but leave her Pokémon." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir." The grunt acknowledged as he threw Ashley's belt away.

Later Ashley woke up to the sight of Serena and Giovanni smirking arrogantly. Ashley checked the rest of her surroundings and saw that she was wired up to some sort of machine. "I should've figured you would join Team Rocket. I knew you were yandere, but I didn't know you'd stoop so low." She thought earning a backhand across the face.

"Shut up bitch you're going to help us capture Ash...unless you prefer electrocution." Serena threatened.

"Hmm...I think I'll take electrocution over helping a bimbo like you and betray my brother." Ashley retorted.

"Why you little..." Serena said, grinding her teeth in annoyance. "If you won't help then this will put you in your place." Serena threatened as she gave Colress the queue who started pressing a bunch of buttons and flipping levers. Electricity racked her body, and she started screaming in pain. Meanwhile Ash doubled over in pain.

"Ash!" Sakura exclaimed as she and the others came running to his aid.

"Are you okay?" Alain asked.

"No. Ashley's in trouble. I can feel her pain." Ash replied going down on one knee.

"What are your orders sir?" Cyrus asked.

"Prepare your grunts. We're going to wage war against Giovanni. We're going to Viridian City." Ash replied.

"Yes sir!" Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus saluted as they ran off back into the Tree of Beginning.

"I think you might need a bit of help with that Ash." A familiar voice suggested.

"I think you might be right Lance." Another familiar voice agreed.

"Lance and Cynthia. Glad to see you guys." Ash greeted.

"Don't forget me!" Yet another familiar voice called out.

"Jackie. Good to see you too." Ash greeted.

"It's good to see you Ash. So what's this I hear about storming Team Rocket HQ?" Jackie asked.

"Giovanni has my younger twin Ashley." Ash replied. "Serena joined them. I know for a fact that Giovanni's her father." He added.

"Really? Well this IS troubling." Cynthia thought.

"Not for the Aura God. Ash will storm Team Rocket HQ and make Giovanni pay." Trip assured as he and Paul started walking towards the group.

"Pidgeot! Fearow! I need you two to scout out Team Rocket HQ!" Ash ordered.

'Before you go you might need these.' Mewtwo said as he put camera collars on the birds. 'I've brought my surveillance equipment from New Island so I'll be able to see everything that Fearow sees.' He added.

'Master, what about scouting from ground level?' Lucario asked.

"Suicune, Entei, and Raikou you're scouting from the ground. Suicune you're leading the group." Ash ordered as Mewtwo gave another three collars to the Legendary Beasts. Ash traded his regalia for Samurai armor and a Katana. "It's time for war." He thought. Giovanni was going to pay for crossing the Aura God. Meanwhile with Ashley. She just returned to consciousness and saw Giovanni and Serena smirking.

"How are you Ashley?" Giovanni asked.

"Go to hell." Ashley replied.

"Such vulgarity. Colress increase electricity." Giovanni ordered as Colress did as he was told causing Ashley to scream louder. Ash could feel her pain again...much worse this time.

"Hang on baby sister. I'm coming." Ash assured. He used his Aura to send waves of comfort to her for it was the best he could do at the moment.

"My lord." Butler addressed Ash.

"What is it Butler?" Ash asked.

"Fearow and Pidgeot have sent the data to Mewtwo. We've calculated that there may be an estimated number of 3000 grunts total." Butler replied.

"That's it? That's nothing. What else do you have?" Ash asked.

"Well according to the data, we know where Ashley's being held." Butler assured.

"In the lab...being tortured by Giovanni and Serena." Ash said bitterly.

"Y-yes sir." Butler said as he walked back inside the tree.

'Don't worry, we'll get her back. As for Giovanni and Serena, I believe we should give them an eye for an eye.' Mewtwo suggested.

"Oh I'm giving them an eye for an eye alright." Ash threatened. Later Ash and his grand army of Syndicates, Elite Fours, Frontier Brains, and Rangers were gathered at the forest exit in front of Team Rocket HQ. Ash turned to address his army. "Alright, today is the day! Today we liberate the Regions from Team Rocket's tyranny!" He assured as the army erupted into cheers. "We outnumber them by the thousands, so we have them on a tight rope! Because I'm the Aura God, nobody on our side will fall in battle. Team Rocket, Team Plasma, and Team Flare will regret starting a war with us!" He added causing more cheers. "On my signal, we storm Team Rocket HQ!" He ordered. when the sun began to set Ash blew a war horn signaling the attack. Ash rode Cobalion into battle and started cutting down grunts like grass with his Katana. Once they reached the entrance of the HQ Ash returned Cobalion to his Pokeball. "Thanks Cobalion, you deserve a rest." He praised as he ran headlong into battle with Katana swinging. He reached the lab door and saw Ashley being electrocuted by Giovanni and Serena. He was now angrier than Arceus on Judgement Day. He traded his Katana for a Yumi Bow. He nocked an arrow and nailed Giovanni in the forehead causing Serena to scream in horror. Ash traded his Yumi Bow back for a Katana and glared maliciously at Serena. He then used a Kusarigama to malfunction the torture device and freed Ashley. Serena took out her own Katana.

"All I ever wanted was to make you mine! But you chose that bitch Sakura over me!" Serena exclaimed as she tried attack Ash who parried.

"You died when you betrayed me. I loved you both, but you decided you wanted Sakura out of the way. You're a greedy bitch that doesn't deserve my affections." Ash said as Serena tried to make another attack which Ash parried again.

[Queue "Deceiver" by Disturbed.]

{So let the war begin

You're far from innocent

Hell I just don't know where it will end

You are the one to blame

You've made a habit of fucking up my life

Another fallacy

Is laid in front of me

Now I just don't know what to believe

Another animal

Sent to devour whatever's left inside

(I know now)}

Ash parries another strike.

{It's all been a lie

And I'll never come to know why

Awoke to discover, you leaving me now

It's all been a lie

I don't ever want to know why

You've mastered the art of

Deceiving me now}

Ash slices Serena's legs.

{A mortal enemy

Has been revealed to me

How come I wasn't able to see?

Another vampire

Getting a fix from sucking up my life

An evil entity

Had taken hold of me

Ripped out my heart

And started to feed

I still remember when

I thought that all you were eating

Was my pride

(I know now)}

Ash parries more blows, then proceeds to severe Katana-wielding hand causing her to drop it.

{This idiot won't let me go

Slowly penetrating the mind

I tell you now, my little puppet

You'll suffer me

You don't want to let me go

'Till I've taken over your life

I'll ensure you survive

Little puppet don't die

Let me, let me die

Little puppet don't die

Let me, let me die

Little toy don't die}

Serena knelt before Ash holding her dismembered hand with his Katana pointing at her throat. "It's over Serena. This is what you deserve for betraying me and joining Team Rocket." Ash said as he severed Serena's head from her shoulders. Ash sheathed his Katana and walked over to make sure Ashley was alright.

Ashley clung onto her brother sobbing. "They electrocuted me because I wouldn't help them." She cried.

"Ssshhh. It's alright. You're safe now, and that's all that matters. Come on, let's regroup with the others." Ash suggested as he helped his younger twin walk. Once they were outside Ash addressed his army. "The tyranny of Team Rocket is over!" He proclaimed causing cheers to erupt.

"Ash, what do we do about Lysandre, and Ghetsis?" Lance asked.

"Good question. What DO we do with you?" Ash asked as he glared at a bound Ghetsis and Lysandre. He unsheathed his Katana and pointed it at Ghetsis' throat. "you'll regret for starting a war with the Aura God. You should have realized that I CAN'T be controlled. You just ended your own lives because you thought you could fuck with me." He threatened as he lopped their heads off in one fell swing. "Let's go home everybody." He ushered as he sheathed his Katana then lead some followers back to the Tree of Beginning while everyone else dispersed.

(A/N: And cut! That's chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys its lucario333w3 With another chapter**

 **I talked to The owner of story and has granted my permission to write different chapter and published them**

 **Also espeon44, For your oc if I were to add her in the harem I would need to know more information so sorry I can't accept it until I see how she knows Ash or how he met her BUT if you include this information I** **may** **include her in the harem**

 **Also gives a round of applause to TravelingMan93 because he is now the beta readers for this story and go check out his profile and his stories**

 **Disclaimer I do NOT own Pokémon (if I did Ash would have won all leagues)**

After the battle at Team Rocket HQ

"Ah thank god I am free those two wouldn't quit shocking me." Ashley informed.

"Well now your safe and all of the evil Syndicates are now dead Little Sis." Ash replied

"By the way Lance why did you come looking for me not that I am complaining." Ash asked

"Well I was on my way to congratulate for making it into the final in Kalos League and to ask you if you want to join the G-men but I ran into Cynthia and Jackie yelling at your former friends betraying you and got pissed and gave them a piece of my mind and left with Cynthia and Jackie to find you." Lance said as they were going inside the tree of beginning

"Okay that explain a lot and I accept being a G-men, but why you were there Jackie." Ash asked? "Well I was on my way to ask you if you can join us as a ranger we found huge amount power coming from Pallet town and it was you who I thought would have this power ever since the incident at the sea temple." Jackie informed

"Alright I can join the ranger and let me guess Cynthia you wanted to follow me on my journey and you love me." Ash asked

"Yep that is about 100 percent correct Ash." Cynthia replied

"Hey Ash it being a while isn't how you been." Replied a mysterious girl who has Purple eyes with black hair also has cream coloured skin and pale pink lips and around six feet tall with a voluptuous figure her name Pakura Ameyuri (BookPrincess32 OC)

"Hey Pakura it been so long and yeah I am doing well how your brother Shiki doing." Ash greeted her and hugs

"Good Ash I master my ice power while Shiki master his dragon power." Pakura said and Hugs him back

"PAKURA" Ashley yells and hugs Pakura

"Hey Sakura I haven't seen you since Kanto how you been." Pakura hugs her and greeted her

"I am fine after the incident with the three big idiot trying to control my big brother" Ashley told

"Wait what they tried to control Ash it impossible to catch Arecus then it's impossible to control an Aura god were they being dumb." Pakura asked

"Yep let me guess you love me and want to join me on my journey." Ash replied/asked

"Yep I loved you ever since we were kids." Replied a blush Pakura

"Also my brother may join us later Ash." Pakura informed

"Cool it will be nice to see your brother again." Ash told

"Um Ash who is she and how did you meet her?" Alain asked

"Childhood friend in pallet town When I was young we would hang out a lot and play." Ash said and heard rustling in the bushes

"Hold on something coming." Ash informed his group

"Big bro what is coming?" Ashley asked

"Don't worry I feel it aura it only three Pokémon." Ash told his younger twin

Then A shiny Blaziken, a Milotic, a Salamence came out of bushes in front of Ash

"Hell Aura god we have been waiting for you." Greeted Blaziken

"Yes we felt a great awaken within you and seek out to find you." Replied Milotic

"We want to join you to help you become a stronger trainer and want to be working with the aura god as his Pokémon." Salamence informed

"You three want to join me as my Pokémon" Ash said and they nodded their heads. "Welcome to the family then." Ash said and catches then

"Alright let get some rest guys it being a long night." Ash said and leaves and Sakura Cynthia and Pakura follow him

All the men "Lucky bastard!" While Ashley just smiles

Next day

Ashley see her big brother training his Pokémon

"Moring Big brother I am just goanna walk around the tree of beginning and train my Pokémon." Ashley informed

"Alright be careful and try to stay away from too much danger." Ash said

"Don't worry and also I do not get into that much trouble." Ashley respond back to ash comment

"Laughs I was just kidding but be careful I do not want you to be hurt again." Ash said

"(Rolls her eyes) Alright I be careful see ya." Ashley said

Later after Ashley Training and Walking

"Alright I think that enough training for you guy return to your poke balls and rest." Ashley said as she return her Pokémon and someone grabs her hand

"Your my shinning angel you and I were destiny to me-." get cut off when jabbed and drag away by Croagunk

"Brock how many times did I say do not flirt with any cute girls." Replied max

"Ya Brock do you ever learn your lesson." Asked May

"You guys were the one that betrayed my big brother." Exclaimed an angry Ashley

"So What? He was weak trainer that I could beat him." Replied Max

"Oh please you wouldn't be able to win a six on six match with my big brother." Ashley respond

"Ashley what wrong I came to look for you when I felt you were very mad." Ash said as he came out of a tunnel

"Its those dame traitors brother." Ashley told him

"What you are you People doing here." Asked an enraged Ash

"Came to challenge you weakling." Replied Max

"I don't have time for you Max leave us alone." Informed Ash

"Oh is Ash scared to show that he can't beat me in battle while his sister is watching." Max said in a mocking tone

"Fine you want to battle 3 on 3 battle no substitution allowed." Ash said to max

"Alright Three on Three Pokémon battle between Max Maple and Ash Ketchum no substitution is allowed begin." Brock announced

"Alright let go Mightyena exclaimed Max."

"Charizard I choose you" Ash chooses his fire flying Pokémon

"Mightyena use dark pulse" Max ordered.

"Charizard dodge and use flamethrower," Ash ordered.

Mightyena launch it attack but Charizard doges attack and uses flamethrower and hit Mightyena

"Mightyena use shadow ball," Max commanded

"Charizard use fire blast," Ash commanded

Attacks hit but fire blast overpower and hit Mightyena and faints

"Mightyena is unable to battle Charizard win this round." Brock announced

"Mightyena return, go Gallade." Said Max

"Gallade use Thunderbolt now," Max screamed.

"Charizard dodge and use Overheat," Ash ordered.

Attack collide and Gallade is hit

"Gallade use Psychic now," Max angrily said.

"Charizard break free and use Flamethrower again and end it with Dragon Tail," Ash ordered.

Charizard breaks free and uses his moves on Gallade and Gallade faints.

"Gallade unable to battle Charizard wins again." Brock annouced

"Gallade return go Jirachi," Max calls out his final Pokémon

Ash looks at Jirachi and says. "Jirachi I was disappointed when you choose Max over me."

"I wanted Max as my trainer instead of being with you Ash" Jirachi told ash

"If that your choose then Charizard Wing Attack." Ash ordered.

"Jirachi dodges by using teleport," Max asked.

"It won't work like that Max remember I am the Aura God I can sense her where she will be Max." Ash said

"Charizard use Flamethrower behind you," Ash ordered.

Charizard did as they told and the attack hit Jirachi

"Jirachi use Doom Desire" Max commanded

"Charizard use Slash and end this with seismic toss then use fire blast." Ash said in a bored tone

Jirachi used her attack and Charizard used his attack explosion and Jirachi faints

"Jirachi unable battle the winner is Charizard and the battle goes to Ash." Brock declared.

"How can I lose to you must have cheated didn't you." Max scream angrily.

" I trained a lot max now get out of here before I lose my temper." Ash told Max with Venom in his voice

"Fine but I will defeat you Ash just you wait." Max reply and leaves with May and Brock

"Man they annoying big brother." Ashley said as they go back into the tree of beginning

"Yes they are but we won't see them for awhile." Ash assured his younger twin.

"Okay" Ashley replied

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the oc Pakura Ameyuri belong to BookPrincess32

Anyways I will see you next time peace out


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys It me lucario333w3 with another chapter**

 **Few new rules first do not send your OC and ask me TO add yours in the story**

 **Only permission I approved right now for OC is TravelingMan93 who will be later in story**

 **Still deciding on either adding espeon44 OC character**

 **Blazetato OC Character I am adding because he gave me a good reason and I liked it so yeah**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Ash I heard the traitor was here did you humiliate them." Pakura asked as she hugs him

"Yeah I humiliate Max Pokémon with only my Charizard." Ash replied as he kissed her

"I hope that they don't come back her for awhile OR I will destroy them." Sakura said while Paul and Alain agreed Sakura Opinion

"So Ash are you gonna challenge the Kanto League." Lance asked

"Hell Yeah I am challenging The Indigo league again and this time I am gonna win it." Replied Ash

"Hey Ash hey little sis I arrived sorry if I am late." Shiki asked

"Not at All Shiki in fact you just arrived at great timing and have you been haven't seen you in a long time." Ash informed and asked

"Good I master my dragon power and training my dragon Pokémon that all." Shiki

Informed! "How about you Ash" Shiki asked.

"Good and bad getting betrayed by my friends and mother taking down evil teams and training my Pokémon." Ash said

"Dam that rough man is it alright that I join you Ash" Shiki asked

"Sure you can join us." Ash replied

Ash?

"Not again (sighs) what do you want Delia." Ash getting mad

"I know your dating at least three girl break up with Sakura at least." Delia suggested and half ordered

"I will you this for a millionth time NEVER." Ash replied

"Mom leave big bro alone he doesn't want you near us and his friends." Ashley said

"Ashley they you are I being looking for you now come home and get ready to be married to you new husband." Delia said as she tried to get Ashley hand but stopped by Ash

"What do you mean Ashley engage" asked both Ash and Gary

"Never I don't even like him mom and we meet only in a cruise and he fell in love with me I don't even know him." Ashley replies

"He very rich young lady he can give you anything and for us do it for your Mother."

"Why did you agree to this Delia?" Asked Archie

"Because Mom is trying to make me marry someone who fell in love with me and is very rich and asked me to be his wife I said no and he went to mom and offer big loads of money just to say yes for hand and marriage which she did." Ashley explained

"I will not allow that to happen to my baby sister." Ash exclaimed

"It gonna happen Ash whether you both agree or disagree on Ashley wedding." Delia said

"As long is Ashley is with me nobody can touch her and she allowed to date anyone she want if I like that dude (which Ashley face faulted at that)" Ash said

"Sakura Teleport Delia out of here now." Ash informed

"Sure" Sakura said and Delia was out of their home

"Ash are you gonna be alright you look really pissed." Asked Pakura

"I will be fine Pakura your with me tracking this dude down and trying to remove this freacking marriage on Ashley." Ash informed

"Alright let go now Ash." Suggested Pakura

OK was the thing that Ash said

Later after the marriage incident and few months (I am not including that scene but let just say someone rich butt has been kicked)

In the Kanto finals

"Ash you can win this year Kanto league you defeat all your rival and include max we believe in you." Pakura informed while kissing ash

"Good luck Ash we will be cheering from you in sideline." Sakura informed

Pakura was staying by ash side due that one person could stay with the challenger as long no interference

"Yeah Ash you got this win the league and challenge Lance you can do it." Cynthia exclaimed

"Alright Pakura let go I have a match to battle." Ash informed and left with Pakura to be ready

On red side you have Ash Ketchum and on Green Side Ace Kurobane

Ref: 6 VS 6 Pokémon battle begin (I am not putting up this battle but I will put this)

Incredible can Ace hasn't at least defeat any of Ash Pokémon will his last Pokémon beat one of his

"You can do it Ace come on." Chloe yelled

Ace smiled at his girlfriend

"Aqua come on out and show them your power." Ace yelled as a Lucario came out and saw Ash

"Greeting Aura god it an honor to battle against you." Lucario spoke

"It is the same Lucario make your trainer proud." Ash said

"I will." Lucario said

"Blaziken I Choose you" Ash said

"Blaziken use Flamethrower" Ash commanded

"Aqua dodge and use Aura sphere" Ace said

Blaziken attack missed and gets hit

"Blaziken use Overheat." Ash ordered.

"Lucario Dark Pulse" Ace ordered

Both attack counter but overheat wins and hits Aqua

"Aqua use bone rush," Ace ordered.

"Blaziken dodge at the last sec and use flamethrower," Ash ordered

Attacks hit Lucario get burned a lot

"Aqua are you alright," Ace asked?

Lucario nodded it head

"Alright use close combat," Ace ordered.

"Blaziken you use close combat as well" Ash ordered.

Fives minute of punches kicks and fighting

"Blaziken finished it off with sky uppercut." Ash ordered

Lucario knocked out

Ref: Lucario is unable to battle Ace is out of Pokémon which means Ash is the winner

"Blaziken we did it we won." Ash yells as Blaziken hugs Ash

"Kisses Ash you did it you won a League" Pakura exclaimed happily

In the stands

"So he won that great for him" Alain said happily

"He worked so hard with his Pokémon he deserve this win." Cyrus said and everyone agreed

"I bet he is so dam happy after six league he wins one." Archie said and Maxie agree

Sakura along with Cynthia yells " HE DID IT YES ASH WON THE LEAGUE."

"Ace are you gonna be okay." Chloe asked

"Yes I am fine that was an excellent battle." Ace told his girlfriend

"Ace that was a great battle" Ash said

"Thanks Ash also do you mind that Chloe and I join your group I know you're the aura god plus it would be nice to train under you." Ace asked

"Sure you can join us." Ash said

"Thank you Ash." As all four left the stadium

A week has passed

Ash has beaten all of Kanto elite four now challenging Lance for Title Kanto Champion

Ash is standing facing off lance while Sakura Pakura and Cynthia behind him while his other friend on the bleacher

"Are you ready for this Ash." Lance asked

"You dam right I am ready." Ash replies

"Haxorus go!" Lance call out.

"Mew I choose you!" Ash called out.

Haxorus use dragon claw! Lance ordered.

Mew use Pyschic. Ash ordered

Haxorus tried slashing mew but was stopped by Pyschic

Dragon rage now. Lance ordered.

Mew protect and use Psychic cut

As both moves hit Haxorus fainted

After two battle with Mew

Latios is unable to continue call out or next Pokémon

"Mew return" Ash said

"Mewtwo I choose you" Ash said

Mewtwo defeat the two Pokémon had and Lance using his last Pokémon Latias

Latias dragon breathe. Lance ordered

Mewtwo dodge and use shadow ball. Ash ordered

Latias fires her attack but misses and Mewtwo shadow ball hit Latias

"Latias dragon pulse." Lance ordered.

"Mewtwo dodge again and use Pyscho cut. " Ash ordered

Attack hurt Latias and nothing on Mewtwo

"Latias dragon range." Lance ordered.

"Mewtwo use Pyschic to hold Latias and use shadow Ball." Ash ordered

Mewtwo did what he was told hold Latias and use shadow ball

Latias unable to battle winner is Mewtwo that means Ash is the new Kanto champion

"Let get out of her Ash." Lance said as he, Ash, and girls get teleports

All the girls" scream your now the Kanto champion"

"Congratulation Ash" Sakura said she kisses Ash first

"Job well down." Cynthia kisses Ash next

"You earned this title Ash." Pakura kisses Ash

"Thanks girls" Ash.

"Dude your now the Kanto champion that awesome" Alain exclaimed with happiness

"You showed those traitor who the best as well." Paul said to Ash as Gary Lance Tyson agreed with that answer

"Nice work Ash" Shiki Ace Chloe Archie Cyrus Maxie said

"Big bro that was an awesome match congratulation hope you crush another champion," Ashley exclaimed with Happiness

"Next destination is Sinnoh." Ash said


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys It lucario333w3 with another chapter Now I have a competition you must pm an oc that DOESN'T like ash and trying to get Ash little sister to date him he will appear in a chapter you must PM ME so that I can look at it**

 **Winner oc will be in one chapter**

 **Also Quick update Ash already done the gyms he is gonna start to league but I am adding few major plots**

 **I do not own Pokémon**

Ash teleports the Gang to Sinnoh

"Man it goods to be back in Sinnoh." Ash informed

"Yeah it feels nice to come back home for once." Paul agreed with Ash

"Lets get going to Professor Rowan Lab" Cynthia Suggested.

"Good idea Cynthia." Ash said.

While traveling the route to Sandgem town (forgot town name) they saw a poacher poaching a shiny Sylveon

"Stop by the law of government I am placing you under arrest for poaching." Ash said.

The poacher saw Pakura and started flirting with her

"Hey girl come with me and I could show you a big man." Poacher asked

"No thanks I am already taking." Pakura said with disgust

Ash and Shiki were mad

" Shiki let beat the leaving shit out of him." Ash said very pissed

"You got it Ash" Shiki replied as they beat up the poacher

"You deserved to go to hell {kills him}" Ash said

"Pakura he won't be bothering you anymore." Ash said

"Thanks Ash." Pakura Kisses Ash

"Thank you for saving me aura god may I join you " Sylveon asked

"Sure" Ash said and catches Sylveon

" Alright let keep going to the Lab." Sakura said while she holding ash arm very close

They arrived at the lab

"Hey Professor Rowan are you here."

"Well isn't Kanto champion Ash how are you doing." Greeted Professor Rowan

"Good Professor Rowan" Ash replied

"Great now that you're here I have a gift it a shiny zoura it recently hatched and I think you can take great care of it." Professor Rowan said

"Alright Takes Professor Rowan and sorry we gotta get going see ya." Ash said as he took zoura Poke ball

"Alright Bye Ash" Professor Rowan said

"Ash where do we go now?" Sakura asked

"Well we are gonna travel Trip, Alain, Ace, and Tyson need to get their badges to compete in the Sinnoh League"

"Alright let hit the road." Alain said

"Well if it isn't Ash and his friends." Mysterious voice

" Hello Dee-Dee how you been" Ash replied mocking her

"Don't you call me that Ash your fucking idiot?" Dawn replied

Both Pakura and Sakura slap Dawn

"Don't you dare say Ash is idiot you fucking slut he a good man." Replied both of them

"Whatever He weak I can beat him." Dawn said

"Prove it" Ash said

"Fine go Pipulp" Dawn said

"Smirked Arecus go." Ash said

Both Pokémon appear but Pipulp was very scared

"Arecus Judgment end this now." Ash commanded

Pipulp faints dawn returns it and run a way fast

"Pathetic Human" Arecus said and then she return to her ball

"Let leave now" Paul said and they left

Few days later

Ash was just training his Pokémon while Pakura Sakura and Ashley were just taking and a voice crept Ashley

"Hello girls" Conway creepy behind the girl backs

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Ashley Screams in fear

"What do you want pervert." Pakura asked as she noticed him looking at them with lust eyes

"Why don't you three hang out with me tonight." Asked Conway

"No thanks." Sakura replied

"Conway I suggest you leave before I scare the living shit out of you." Ash said very pissed

All the girls "ASH"

Pakura and Sakura walked to ash while Ashley runs to her big brother

"Big brother please do something to him" asked Ashley in fear

"Conway leave now." Ash said

"Or what." Conway sneered.

"This Palkia and Dialga come on out" Ash said

As both Pokémon came out Conway ran for his life

"Nice job scaring him return." Ash said

Few Months Later

"Ash you can do this you can beat Tobias with your legendaries " Both Sakura And Pakura said

"Plus you can then battle Cynthia." Sakura added

"Alright Pakura let go I have a match to fight" Ash said ash left with Pakura to the field

"It being a while Ash I hope your ready to fight a battle of legend" Tobias greeted and said

"It has Tobias but I am gonna win this one." Ash said

"Then let see who the best now good luck." Tobias said

"You too" Ash said

(For battle I am just adding Semicolon or something)

Ref: Six on Six Pokémon battle between Tobias and Ash begin

Tobias: Darkiai come on out

Ash: Cresselia I choose you

Both Pokémon appear

Tobias: Darkiai use dark pulse

Ash: Cresselia use Charge beam

Both attack collide but charge beam hit Darkiai

Tobias: Darkiai use ice beam

Ash: Cresselia Moon blast

Moon blast hit Darkiai

Tobias: Darkiai thunderbolt

Ash: Cresselia aurora beam

Both attack collide again but aurora beam hit Darkiai

Ref Darkiai unable to continue Cresselia Wins

Both Tobias and Ash recalled their Pokémon

Tobias: Latios go

Ash: Latios go

Both say Dragon breath hit both hit Pokémon

Tobias: Latios dragon pulse

Ash: Latios Dragon Pulse too

Both attack hit Latios

Ash: Latios quick drago meter now

Tobias Latios hit and faint

Ref Latios is unable Ash Latios win Tobias your next Pokémon

Tobias: Entei your up

Ash: Suicune I choose you

Tobias: Entei Flamethrower

Ash: Suicune use Hydro Pump

Hydro pump hit Entei

Tobias: Entei fire blast

Ash: Suicune aqua jet

Aqua jet cancel fire blast and hit Entei

Tobias: Entei flare bitz

Ash: Suicune Hydro canon

Hits Entei

REF; Entei unable to battle Suicune wins Tobias next Pokémon

Tobias: Dialga your up

Ash: Dialga I choose you

Both Dialga stare at each other five and attack 5 minutes later

Ash: Dialga end this Roar of time

Tobias Dialga knocked out

Ref: Tobias Dialga unable to battle Ash Dialga wins Tobias sent out your next Pokémon

Tobias: Giratina Your up

Ash: Palkia I choose you

Tobias: Giratina use dragon breath

Ash: Palkia use your Dragon Breath

Both attack collide but Palkia dragon breath hit

Tobias: Giratina Use shadow ball

Ash: Palkia Flamethrower

Giratina get hits

Tobias: Giratina flamethrower

Ash: Palkia end the Special Rend

Giratina get hit and knocked out

Giratina unable to battle Tobias send out your last Pokémon

Tobias: Lugia Your up

Ash: Ho-Oh I choose you

Tobias: Lugia Hydro pump

Ash: Ho-Oh Flamethrower

Both attack collided but flamethrower was stronger and hit Lugia

Tobias: Ancient Power Lugia

Ash: Ho-Oh Thunder

Both attack hit Lugia and Ho-Oh but Lugia was more damage

Tobias: Lugia use Aeroblast

Ash: Ho-Oh use Sacred Fire

Attack make explosion but Lugia down

Lugia unable to battle Ho-oh wins which means Ash Ketchum is winner

"Great battle Ash I will see you later in Kalos and leaves." Tobias said as he leaves

"Alright Tobias." Ash said

"ASH that was amazing." Pakura and kisses Ash and Sakura does the same when jump out of her seat

"Dude that was amazing" Shiki said

"I agree" Ace said as everyone agreed Shiki opinion


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it lucario333w3 here with chapter 7**

 **The winner of contest is espeon44 OC**

 **Jack Now espeon44 you need to send what Pokémon does jack need**

 **Also the poll for harem will be up for at least another two days or 3 days**

 **Also to Annoying guest review if you don't like the story then don't read it I can't stand people like that so please I will ask nicely this once**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Now Ash After defeating all of Sinnoh Elite four is ready to take on Sinnoh champion

Ash is training with Shiki, Pakura, Sakura, and Ace

"Alright tomorrow is my battle against Cynthia" Ash exclaimed with Happiness

" Yeah dude but you should train little more" Shiki suggested

" Your probably right Shiki." Ash said

" By the way what happened to that Ashley engage crisis?" Sakura asked

" Well it took me and Ash two days to track him down." Pakura said

" Yeah after we found him he tried to flirt with Pakura." Ash said with disgust

" After that and telling that Pakura we were dating we had a 30 minute Conversation or argument and also 10 minutes butt kicking until he agrees that the wedding for Ashley is no more." Ash said

" Wow will this dude try to engage Ashley again." Shiki asked

" Nope he won't unless want his butt kicked." Ash said

20 hours later

Ref: Six on six Pokémon battle between Ash Ketchum and Champion Cynthia Battle Begin

"Ash I hope your ready cause I am not giving up without a fight."

" I am planning on wining this Cynthia" Ash said

Cynthia: Lucario Battle time

Ash: Infernape I choose you

Cynthia: Lucario Aura Sphere

Ash: Infernape Focus Blast

Both attack collide huge explosion

Ash: Infernape flamethrower

Cynthia: Lucario quick aura sphere

Lucario tried to launch it attack but failed

Cynthia: Lucario close combat

Ash: Infernape close combat

Five minutes of fighting

Ref: Lucario unable to battle Infernape win Cynthia your next Pokémon

Ref: (After 2 battles) Roserade Unable to battle Infernape wins

Ash: Infernape return

Cynthia: Milotic battle stance

Ash: Milotic I choose you

Both Pokémon appeared on the field

Ash: Milotic Use Hydro pump

Cynthia: use the same move

Hits Ash and Cynthia Milotic

Cynthia: Milotic use blizzard

Ash: Milotic dodge and hyper beam

Milotic dodge blizzard and launch hyper beam

Ash: Milotic dragon tail end this

Cynthia Milotic took hit and faints

Ref: Cynthia Milotic is unable to battle Ash Milotic wins Cynthia next Pokémon

Cynthia: Glaceon battle dance

Ash: Typhlosion I choose you

Ash: Typhlosion flamethrower

Glaceon get hits

Cynthia: Glaceon aqua tail

Hits Typhlosion

Ash: Typhlosion flamethrower again

Cynthia: Glaceon ice beam

Ash: Typhlosion overheat end this

Typhlosion attack hit Glaceon and faints

Ref: Glaceon unable to battle Typhlosion wins Cynthia final Pokémon

Cynthia: Garchomp Battle stance And mega evolve

Ash: Charizard I choose you and mega evolve

Cynthia: Garchomp Dragon Claw

Ash: Charizard dragon tail

Both attacks did lots of damage

Cynthia: Garchomp Use Dragon rush

Ash: Charizard flamethrower

Huge explosion

Ash: Charizard End this Draco Meter

Hits Garchomp and faints

Ref: Garchomp unable to able winner is Ash Ketchum

"Ash now get us out of here." Cynthia said

Ash teleports his friend to the forest

"Congratulation Ash you won again" Sakura said she kisses Ash first

"Job well down." Cynthia kisses Ash next

"You earned the Sinnoh title Ash" Pakura kisses Ash

"Thanks girls" Ash.

" That battle was crazy man nice work." Shiki said

" Yeah I never seen Infernape take down at least 3 of Cynthia Pokémon." Paul said

" Can't wait to see the next League." Chloe said while everyone agreed on her opinion

" Ash" Delia said

" What do you want?" Ash said very pissed

" I came for Ashley after what you did I am taking Ashley home." Delia said rather furious

" No I want to stay with big brother." Ashley said

" Not after the marriage cancel you're not staying with him any longer." Delia said

" Mrs. Ketchum you can't do that she wants to stay with her Brother." Pakura said

Delia slaps Pakura so hard she falls

" THAT IT GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU. I DON'T CARE IF YOU EVEN MY MOTHER. IF YOU EVER GO NEAR ASHLEY I WILL RELEASE ALL MY POKÉMON AND DESTROY YOU IS THAT CLEAR DELIA." Ash said very pissed as he helped Pakura up who is trying to calm Ash down

" A-Ash I didn't mean to that I swear it was my mother intuition." Said Delia scared

" Get out of her now you are no longer the mom I loved." Ash said

Delia left sadly giving up

" Ash calm down it over." Pakura kissed Ash as he calmed down

" Are you alright Pakura." Ask Ash

"I am fine Ash." Pakura said

"Let get going." Ash said

"Not so fast Ash." Misty said

"Why are you even here Misty." Ash asked

" I came to tell belong to me Ash and help you break up with that Girl Pakura." Misty said

" He a human being Bitch." Pakura said as she glared at Misty

"Fine one on one winner get Ash." Misty said

Everyone smirked

"Fine" Pakura said with smirk

Misty: Gyarados come on out

Pakura: Weavile Battle time

Pakura: Weavile Dark pulse

Misty: Gyarados flamethrower

Dark pulse overpower flamethrower and hits Gyarados

Misty: Gyarados hydro pump

Pakura: Weavile Blizzard

Both attack collide but ice freeze water and Gyarados hit

Pakura: Weavile finish it off hyper beam

Gyarados faints and Misty recalls and leave

"That why I though." Pakura said as soon she said it she was kissed by Ash

"Great battle." Ash said

"Thanks." Pakura replied blushing.

"Johto next on our list" Ash said

 **Alright see ya**

 **Next time It May vs Cynthia like in this chapter where Pakura vs Misty also once complete all six region it gonna be a world tournament next**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Lucaario333w3 and with another chapter**

 **Winner of poll Ash harem**

 **Leaf and Astrid They will join in The Unova part**

 **I MAY have plans to add Becky Barnes as Ash Cousin or One of Ash Rival Loves interest**

 **Also Now Jack Sanchez pokemon are (IN ORDER WHEN HE GOT THEM) Charizard Leafon Machamp Dragonite Skarmory and Empoleon**

 **Also Espeon44 Becky Barnes will be mention**

 **Onto the story**

Ash Teleports the gang to Johto

" What do we do now?" Alain asked

" We need to get some rest before we start traveling again." Ashley said as they went to the Pokémon center

As the gang started to walk they heard two voices that made Ash pissed

" Hello Ash how you been." Asked Both Iris and May

" I suggest you leave Ash alone before shit happens girls." Cyrus suggested

" Shut up." May said

" What do you want now Traitors?" Ash asked in a calm voice

" We just came to see you Ash we want to join you." Iris said hoping the plan will work

" Nice try girls I read your minds you think Ash really gonna accept you guys again." Sakura Said to the Two traitors

" Well we challenge someone to battle us and we win we join you guys no matter what." May said

" I will take you on." Shiki said

" So will I want to take them down." Cynthia said

Iris: Go Garchomp take them down

May: Go Blaziken Take them down

Shiki: Go Noivern

Cynthia: Go Glaceon

Iris: Garchomp Flamethrower on Noivern

Shiki: Noivern dodge and use Dragon Pulse

Noivern Attack hit Garchomp

May: Blaziken Flamethrower on Glaceon

Cynthia: Dodge Glaceon and use aqua tail on Blaziken

Glaceon Attack hit Blaziken

Both Iris and may say: Blaziken and Garchomp Flamethrower

Cynthia: Counter it Aqua Pulse

Shiki: Use Dragon breath

Noivern and Glaceon attack counter flamethrower and hits both Pokémon and they faint

May: Return Blaziken

" Let get out of here May." Iris suggested and May agreed as they both left

" That was pretty weak." Shiki said as he yawned in boredom

" It time to go now." Ash said

" I agree let go I wanna get some rest after today event." Pakura said cling to Ash right arm as Sakura got his Left arm

As everyone went and arrived they got rest so the Next day

Ash was with Pakura and Ashley training as everyone was asleep due to exhaustion from yesterday

" Latios use Dragon pulse on the target while closing your eyes and focus sensing your target." Ash said

" Of course Ash." Latios said did what he was told and got most of it target

"Nice Job Latios that was great." Ash said

" Hello Ashley." The Mysterious voice says

" Jack is that you." Ashley asked not believing her eyes

" Yeah It me Ashley." Jack said

"Who are you?" Pakura asked as she notice Ashley Knowing this dude

" I am Jack Sanchez One of Ashley traveling companions when she entered the contest in Kanto and Sinnoh." Jack said answering Pakura Question

" What are you doing here I thought you left with Becky To Kalos when I said I wanted to see my Big Brother after a long time." Ashley said

" I came to ask you this will you travel with me Again." Jack asked hoping she would join him instead of Ashley older brother

" Jack I know you have feeling for me But I don't see you the same way as you do." Ashley said

" Fine I challenge you if you win you can stay with your brother and If I win you come with me." Jack

" No Jack I don't wanna fight you." Ashley said

" I will take her place Jack." Ash said ready to defend his little sister

" Okay Six on Six Pokémon battle sound good." Jack asked

" That Works Pakura can you referee the Battle." Ash said and asked his girlfriend

" Sure." Pakura said

Pakura: Six on Six Pokémon battle between Ash Ketchum and Jack Sanchez Battle Begin

Jack: Skarmory It battle time

Ash: Latios I choose you

Jack: Skarmory use Steel wing

Ash: Latios Use Ice beam

Both attack hit the Pokémon but Latios attack had more damage

Jack: Skarmory use Aerial Ace

Ash: Latios use Dragon Pulse

Dragon pulse hit Skarmory and faints

Pakura: Skarmory unable to continue Latios win

Jack: Go Machamp

Ash: Latios quick Use Dragon Rush

Hit Machamp really good

Jack: Machamp use Payback

Latios got hit but not too much damage

Ash: Latios use Dark Pulse

Jack: Machamp use Focus Blast

Both attack collide but Dark Pulse Hit Machamp

Ash: Latios Dragon claw end it now

Latios gave a cry of agreement and launched his claw attack on Machamp and it faints

Pakura: Machamp is unable to continue Latios win

Jack: Go Dragonite take it down

Ash: Latios use only dragon moves this round

Jack: You to Dragonite

Five minutes Later

Pakura: Dragonite is unable to battle Latios win

Jack: Empoleon Let go

Jack: Empoleon Use Ice Beam

Ash: Latios dodge and use Charge Beam

Latios barely missed the ice beam attack and launched his Charge beam Empoleon get hit and trying to stand up after that super effective attack

Jack: Empoleon if you can get up use all of your strength on Hydro Pump

Empoleon got up and gave a cry and use it attack and hit Latios

Ash: Latios Use Thunderbolt to finish it

Latios use it attack and hit Empoleon but surprisingly still standing but on last edge

Jack: I forfeit Empoleon It can't even stand one more attack

Pakura: Empoleon forfeit so Latios win

Jack: Leafon come on out and use Leaf storm

Ash: Latios use Dragon breath

Both attack pushed trying to dominate but Latios attack overpowered and hits Leafon

Jack: Leafon Use Leaf blade now

Ash: Latios Use Pyschic and end it with Ice beam

Latios held Leafon and use it attack, which made Leafon faint

Pakura: Leafon unable to battle Latios win

Jack: Charizard Let's go and use Flamethrower

Ash: Latios counter it with Dragon Breath

After colliding dragon breath wins and hit Charizard

Jack: Charizard Fire Blast

Ash: Latios Safeguard

Fire Blast hit Latios but was no use due to safeguard

Ash: Latios use Thunder

Jack: Charizard Use Fire spin

Both attack hit both Pokémon

Ash: Let finish this Latios Draco Meteor

Jack: Oh no

Latios roar and launched it attack hitting Charizard and making it close to faint

Jack: We won't give up Charizard Blast burn

Ash: Latios Use Luster Purge

Both attack make huge explosion and after it they see

Pakura: Charizard Is unable to battle Which means Latios win and that Make Ash the Winner

" Charizard return you did a great job." Jack said sadly returning his partner and fell to the floor and saw Ash coming and knows he may get beaten

" Jack that was a good battle I give you that I know that you Loved her and was your first crush I understand I am not mad." Ash said as he helped the shocked Jack up

" Thank you Ash I was wrong For doing this please Ashley forgive me I hope we can be friends still." Jack said hoping Ashley will still be his friends

" Sure Jack so are you traveling Johto Jack." Ashley smiled and asked

" Well I was Gonna travel Johto but I want to see Unova Now so no Ashley but I will keep contact with you and I may join you guys later If it okay." Jack said

" That alright with me Jack." Ash said

" Alright Then I better start going see ya guys." Jack said as he left

" Bye Jack." Ashley waved as Jacked waved back

Pakura kissed Ash for a nice Job

" Well do we wait for the other to wake up or we Use Darkai." Pakura asked as she layed her head on Ash shoulder

" Let them rest next time I will use Darkai for a wake up call." Ash said as the trio went to the center to wait for others.

Finally Chapter 8 done And also I am gonna be gone awhile due to my school work so see ya guys next time


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys Lucario333w3 With Aura God Vengeance

SO if your wondering about the Pal Chronicle I DID NOT WRITE IT OR WANTED TO WRITE WAS MY YOUNGER STUPID BROTHER WHO HAD MY COMPUTER AND DECIDED TO USE MY ACCOUNT I WAS ON A FIELD TRIP WITH MY CLASSMATES TO WASHINTON DC FOR A WEEK AND JUST CAME BACK FROM THE US HISTORY FIELD TRIP CLASS SO BASICALLY I DID NOT KNOW UNTIL TODAY WHEN I CAME BACK I WAS EXTREMELY TIRED AND JUST WENT TO FANFICTION TO WRITE NEW CHAPTER AND SAW ANOTHER STORY I WAS TOTALLY UPSET SO I DELETE IT IMMEDIATELY FORGIVES ME ON THE OWNER WRITING I FORGOT TO LOG OUT I WILL DEAL WITH MY BROTHER FOR DOING THIS STUFF THIS ISN'T RIGHT I TOLD HIM "IF YOU WANT TO LIKE THAT GO MAKE AN ACCOUNT YOURSELF AND COPY IT AND PASTE IT.

Anaways out of that why here Chapter 9

Pakura and Ash was eating breakfast And were prepared to go Violet City Ashley took her brother Darkrai to wake up other and meet them in Violet city (They will listen to her due to her being the aura princess.)

"Darkrai wake up the other." Ashley asked

" Yes your Highness." Darkrai listen to her Lord sister Command

Everyone screamed and few minutes later they came out to see Ashley and Darkrai laughing

"ASHLEY." Everyone screamed

" Get ready big brother already left to Violet City to meet with a friend of mine and his also we needs to get ready and meet big bro later for the Johto League to start."

After that everyone went to get ready and ate breakfast except Ash and Pakura who left to get those two friends

" Sir The aura god isn't here with the Aura Princess." Grunt said

" Good Good he to powerful the girl will be our plans to least dominate the weak region like Unova Region." Replied unknown voice

" Yes sir when we attack sir." Grunt asked

" Soon Brock soon." Replied the unknown voice

Meanwhile with Ash and Pakura

Pakura was holding Ash arms with hers while walking down the path to Violet City.

" So Ash who are these two people." Pakura asked kissing Ash cheek

" One of them is a friend of Ashley Becky Barnes and the other one is a friend is Celestino Faginas who also Stino for short I helped take down some bad people poaching Pokémon for Illegal Tournaments

" Okay Ash." Pakura said happily

Then they were stopped by two unknown shiny legendaries Latios and Latias

" Is Princess Ashley her my lord." Latios greeted

" No she isn't she with the other why." Ash asked concerned

" We wish to join her on her quest My Lord." Latias said

" I can catch you two and give you to her." Ash said taking out two Pokéball

" That works." Latios said as both eon captured in the Pokéball

" Why I am I not surprised That Ashley getting Legendaries." Pakura wondered

" Because I have Legendaries." Ash answered

" True That." Pakura asked

They arrived

" Yo Ash haven't seen you since the Poacher incident A year ago how you been." Celestino greeted as he hugs him patted on the back

" Been better lost my old friends and my ex mother did some crazy shit that I had deal for my sister sake." Ash replied

" Those fucker didn't deserve your friendship Ash Also who the cute girl behind you." Celestino said

" Well Her Name is Pakura Amyuri and she is one of my girlfriends." Ash answered

" Nice Man I know about the Aura god wasn't surprised you might have more girls." Celestino

" Where Hypno He mostly out of his Pokéball." Ash asked

"Left him home He wanted to stay with his mate." Celestino said

" Are you Ash Ketchum." Ask unknown girl

" Yes are you Becky Barnes." Ash asked

" Yes it finally nice to meet you at last." Becky said

" Good let go to a café so we can talk while my friends came her." Ash said as they agreed and the four went to a café

Meanwhile with Ashley and The group

" We should be there in a 1 hour 2minutes." Alain said

" Good I can't wait to meet one of Ash friends." Shiki said

" Hey guys not to freak you guys out isn't it too quiet." Archie asked

" Yeah now you noticed shouldn't their be at least some Pokémon nearby or flying around." Cyrus said noticing the silence with no Pokémon

" Maybe I don't know could be somethin—" Ashley was cut off when a machine grabbed her shocking her enough to make her exhausted

" Team Rocket." Ash rival said

" Nope guess again it me Brock." Brock smirked evilly

" Give us Ashley back you pervert." Gary said threating Brock to save his crush as he went to punch brock

" One word NEVER." Brock smirked as he got punch twice but kicks Gary in the gunts

" Gary." Everyone said

" Your outnumbered give her back" Trip said

" You guys think That Guys came on out." Brock ordered

two grunt came with a Gardevoir and quickly teleported away

" SHIT ASH IS GONNA BE PISSED." Shiki said mad

" Let HEAD TO VIOLET CITY FAST NOW." Cyrus said as everyone started to run

" Where am I." Ashley wondered

" Your in my castle dear." Josh replied

"Who are you." Ashley asked

" I am a small organization with 30 people who wanna make Unova better will you help me." Josh asked

" NEVER I WILL NOT HELP A CRIMINAL FOR HIS GOALS." Ashley screamed

" Fine this Brock Rape her half her body until her breast no Fucking her Alright." Josh ordered smirked

" Yes sir." Brock replied removing Ashley top

"No Please No." Ashley screamed

" Will you help me." Josh asked

" No dickhead." Ashley respond

" I won't help you enjoy your time with brock and Brock suck on her Melons really hard." Josh ordered and left

Brock did what he was told

"BIG BRO HELP PLEASE." Ashley yelled

Meanwhile with Ash

Ash felt his sister and felt pain

"UGGGHHH." Ash feel to the ground

"ASH." Pakura said as she helped Ash

"Ashley need help." Ash said but receive a call from Alain

an explanation later

" WHAT I WILL HANDLE THIS GET HERE MEET WITH BECKY BARNES AND THE OTHERS." Ash yelled mad and ended the call

" What wrong Ash." Pakura asked

" I knew it Ashley kidnapped." Ash said

" Well mate let do this my Pokémon need some bashing on other evil people." Celestino Said

" Your gonna need my help also Ashy who are they." Pakura asked

" Brock lead two grunts." Ash said

" Did you say Brock." Celestino asked

" Yes." Ash said

"SHIT WE NEED TO GO NOW ONE OTHER REASON IS THAT I CAMR TO JOHTO IS THAT A MINI GROUP CALLED TEAM CHIPER HAS 30 GRUNTS AND THE LEADER IS JOSH AND SECOND IN COMMAND BROCK WHO ARE PLANNING TO MAKE SHADOW POKÉMON." Celestino screamed

"Let go do you know where it is Celestino." Ash asked

" Near Azala Town if our spy are correct." Celestino said

Ash teleports them to The base of Team chipper

" Let do this." Ash said as Pakura created an ice sword while Ash creates two aura sword and gives one to Celestino

" Your gonna need this We are gonna kill those fucker." Ash said to Celestino

" Alright." Celestino

They attack Ash called out Ho Oh Arecus Palkia Dialga Infernape And Charizard Garchomp

Pakura calls her Articuno Weavile Glaceon and Frosslass

Celestino calles out Sceptile, Salamence, Walrein, Gardevoir, Arcanine, Garchomp, Typhlosion,

" All grunts attack." One grunt ordered

10 minutes Later 20 grunts died leaving Ash to find Ashley

He found her and was disgusted

"BROCK." Ash yelled

Brock turned around but saw the sword in his guts and die

" Big bro." Ashley cries

" He gone Go to Pakura She will protect you I gotta deal with this idiot boss." Ash said as Ashley nodded and left

Ash found the room after few minutes and kick the door surprising Josh

" It over Josh I don't know you but take this." Ash said as he throw the sword at Josh stomach which killed him

Ash meet up with Pakura and other as Pakura gave him a kiss

"Let leave now." Ash said


	10. Chapter 10

This is Lucariomaster333

I have greatly informed you something

Guys I have some bad news due to my girlfriend cheating on me and she also gave me some idea for this story I may have to slow down thinks cause my heart broken

In time a new hope may rise in this story that I will continur it

goodbye


End file.
